Three Generations!
by IvyClimbing
Summary: [EXTREAMILY SHORT]A portal and time is open. Lily and James, meet Harry. Harry, meet your daughter, Nasya. Nasya, meet your grandparents. Please R&R.Not written 2 well because its one of those things you think up well but cant write down well [COMPLEATED]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea, the portal, and Nasya.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this, I thought it was a really really cool idea  
so I tried it out! Enjoy!  
REMINDER! OotP spoiler!!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Three Generations~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
December 2, 1979 11:00 PM  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were walking side by side down the hall, arguing in whispers.  
  
"I say we charm the castle to look as if we were outside."  
  
"No! I say we make the suits of armor dance and sing Christmas carols!"  
  
"That's absurd! Its stupid! What idiot would want to see THAT?"  
  
"This Idiot." Said James pointing towards himself.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. They always argued, it was nothing new and it would probably never change. Secretly they both admitted they did feel something for each other.but they only admitted this to themselves. They would absolutely died if anybody, even their best friends found out.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked James after a moment of silence.  
  
Lily paused to look around, and then her eyes lit up.  
  
"Its called the hall of memories! I've read about this!"  
  
"This hall has a name?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder-"  
  
"What."  
  
"Lets take a chance. Look into that mirror over there with that red and green frame."  
  
December 2, 2004 11:00 PM  
  
Harry Potter was walking down the halls alone and invisible under his cloak. He couldn't sleep. Even six months after Sirius' death he couldn't get over it, the scene repeated in his mind over and over again. It was torture. He loved Sirius. He was Harry's definition of family. The only one he ever knew.  
  
Ron and Hermione had gone up to bed, leaving Harry alone in the common room. He had to get out. He couldn't stand being with people giving him strange looks. Nobody completely understood how he felt. Ginny Weasley came closest though.  
  
Harry hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, being to absorbed in thoughts. He looked around; it was a hallway he had never seen. Portraits were filled with old-fashioned wizards from thousands of years ago. In the middle of the wall was a large mirror, with a red and green frame.  
  
Harry let his cloak slip off him and he looked into the mirror..  
  
December 2, 2023 11:00 PM  
  
"Shush guys! We don't want to get caught!" Whispered Nasya Potter to her two best friends, Jacob and Taran (both boys).  
  
They where under the invisibility cloak, from what she had heard it had been a family heirloom.  
  
Nasya was a very mischievous girl, no doubt got it from her parents and grandpa. She had heard about her grandfather, James Potter. He had looked a lot like her dad, Harry.  
  
Nasya, Jacob, and Taran were running as fast as they possibly could. They had just played a prank on Tedros Malfoy. Nasya had also heard that the Malfoys were her family's life long enemies.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Jacob.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Said Nasya.  
  
Nasya stopped and looked around. The hallway was filled with very old pictures. There was a mirror, you could tell it was old, but it had this sort of brightness to it. She took a moment and looked at herself..  
  
________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Lily and James

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea, the portal, and Nasya.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this, I thought it was a really really cool idea  
so I tried it out! Enjoy!  
REMINDER! OotP spoiler!!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Three Generations~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
James, Lily, Harry, and Nasya landed with a thump in a medium sized room with a marble floor and creamy white colored walls. They all looked around.  
  
Harry looked at a girl, possibly thirteen, who he didn't know. He turned his head at the other two teenagers who were giving each other questioning looks. Harry gasped and a smile spread across his face.  
  
Nasya immediately knew who the three people where. It was amazing. But how?  
  
So Nasya and Harry sort of kind of knew what was going on. But Lily and James knew nothing. They saw the other two had smiles on their faces, so Lily asked, "Who are you two, and why are you smiling?"  
  
"And where are we?" Added James.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm James Potter, this is Lily Evans. Who ARE you two? Do I know you?"  
  
"Yes, you'll know me. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I'm Nasya Potter. You don't know me. But I know you three." Nasya said with a mischevious grin on her face.  
  
James pointed at Harry. "You look like me!"  
  
"And you look like me!" Lily said pointing towards Nasya.  
  
"Lily where are we?" James asked again.  
  
Lily thought for a moment, and then it clicked, "Oh the hall of memories! I remember! The mirror, I forget what its called though. But if I remember correctly; if various people are connected in some way, and look into the same mirror, same day, same minute, different year, a portal will open. But I didn't think it was true. And how would we be connected?"  
  
Harry sighed. This was going to be confusing.  
  
"I'm Harry POTTER. POTTER. You, are James POTTER. You, are Lily Evans, soon to be Lily POTTER. I'm your little bundle of joy. This girl, I have no clue who she is." Harry all of a sudden fell very light and found this whole thing hilarious.  
  
Nasya chuckled. Her grandparents faces (A/N: Remember, that's Lily and James) were still confused.  
  
"Lets make it simple. You two, Lily and James, get married. You have Harry. Harry grows up, he has me. Nasya, Nasya Potter."  
  
Harry turned to look at Nasya. "NO! T-t-that cant be true! To WHO?" But it was. She DID have his eyes..  
  
"Let's just say a Weasley." Smiled Nasya.  
  
"GINNY?" Shouted Harry.  
  
Nasya nodded. So that's why she looked like Lily. Ginny's red hair and Harry's green eyes.  
  
"I'm not marrying JAMES!" Cried Lily.  
  
"And I'm not marrying GINNY!" Said Harry.  
  
"Yes you are." Replied Nasya and James in unison.  
  
There was awkward silence, they hadn't exactly soaked it in yet.  
  
"Am I a good mother?" Asked Lily softly.  
  
"I-I-I-I think. Yes, you were. Y-y-y-you did after all di-" Harry began but then stopped. Was it safe for them to know their fate?  
  
"I what?" Asked Lily in alarm.  
  
"I rather not say."  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME!" Begged Lily.  
  
"You shouldn't know."  
  
"Wait.do I die?" Lily asked whispered. She was good at reading facial expressions.  
  
She took the silence as a yes.  
  
"How and when?" Ordered James.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Asked Nasya.  
  
"Well its to late now. So continue." Said Lily  
  
Nasya sighed and said, "Both of you are murdered by Voldemort. You die saving Harry. Voldemort tries to kill Harry at only twelve months old. He survives. The curse backfires and almost kills Voldemort. In Harry's fourth year he comes back. Tries to kill Harry. He survives again. In fifth year S- "  
  
"Don't tell me or them the rest." Harry requested as they got to Sirius' death.  
  
Lily and James were dumbfounded. What could they say? Could they prevent it? They were going to die. They were going to be murdered. Lily smacked herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. A single tear ran down her face as she accepted her future.  
  
_________________________ 


	3. HarryThe End

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea, the portal, and Nasya.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this, I thought it was a really really cool idea  
so I tried it out! Enjoy!  
REMINDER! OotP spoiler!!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Three Generations~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Nasya, do I die?" Asked Harry.  
  
At this Nasya smiled. "Right now for all I know you're at home sleeping in your bed."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He was safe.he wasn't going to die.  
  
"Did I defeat-"  
  
"I wont tell you, Dad."  
  
It took Harry a moment before he realized she was talking to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because It'll spoil all the fun."  
  
It reminded him too much of Ginny.  
  
"But if I'm still alive, it means he was defeated." Reasoned Harry.  
  
"It could also mean you're still fighting."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You have to DEFEAT Voldemort?" Asked James.  
  
"Yeah. Some prophecy that says I have the power do defeat him and that either he kills me or I kill him. Something like that." Harry said casually.  
  
"Aww, why cant I have an important job like that."  
  
"Do you want to know your job?" Asked Nasya hopefully.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Said Harry.  
  
"Hey me too!" Added James.  
  
"You're an Auror." Said Nasya to Harry.  
  
"You two are Aurors also." Added Harry, pointing to his parents. He didn't say mom or dad, because right now they were only a year older than him, and it felt awkward.  
  
"I thought you were going to be a Professor. Most probably a second McGonagald." Chuckled James.  
  
Lily shoved him playfully, but a hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Has anything in school changed?" Asked James.  
  
"Snape is the Potions Master." Said Harry.  
  
"Snivellus? Ha!" Said James, as if he had just won a battle.  
  
"Really? Draco is now!" Said Nasya.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY IS A TEACHER? Oh poor you." Bellowed Harry.  
  
"Is that Lucius' son?" Asked Lily.  
  
Nasya and Harry both nodded.  
  
"Is Dumbledore still headmaster?" Asked Harry.  
  
Nasya shifted un-easily. "He died last year."  
  
"WHAT?" Said Harry, James, and Lily in unison.  
  
"Voldie (A/N: Don't you love that name?) didn't kill him, did he?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, no. He died saving somebody."  
  
"Who?" Asked Lily.  
  
Nasya pointed at Harry. "You."  
  
"Me?" Asked Harry, not quite sure what he just heard.  
  
"You." Nasya repeated.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. This was too much. He rather have everything come unexpected instead of knowing what was about to happen, and have it all on his shoulders. He now knew why Dumbledore didn't tell him about the prophecy before.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Its getting late." Interupted Lily.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave. This is the first time and probably the last time I'll ever get to see what my grandparents were like!" Pleaded Nasya.  
  
James grinned. This was too weird. He was also so proud of himself that he had such an important family. Right then they didn't feel like it was their kids or something, they felt more as if it was a close friend. But of coarse here they were only shown as teenagers here.  
  
"I guess we really should leave. We're also finding out a little too much." Said James.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Agreed Harry.  
  
"No!" Said Nasya.  
  
"Yes!" Lily said standing up, staring at Nasya. "Wow you look a lot like me."  
  
Nasya smiled shyly.  
  
"Bye!" Nasya said as she pulled everybody into a tight-I-cant-breath-get-me- out-before I die hug. Lily being a girl and was more comfortable with the idea of hugging so she hugged also. James and Harry.well they were just standing there like victims.  
  
Nasya and Lily finally let go. With their last good-byes they stepped out the hazy mist of air and back into their own time.  
  
If this really happened, it would explain James giving Harry the cloak. Sorry its not written very well, but this is one of those things you imagine but cant exactly write down. Anyways R&R and tell me how bad it is...  
  
Ciao. The End  
  
_________________________ 


End file.
